Return of the Hero
by The Forgotten Knight
Summary: After the events of Ocarina of Time Link departs from Hyrule in search of his missing friend, Navi.  Now after seven long years in a distant land far from home he has finally found her.
1. Author's Introduction

The stories I write about take place in the Childhood Timeline of Ocarina of Time. I imagine them as what would take place if Link's search for Navi took years and Ganondorf returned to wage war on Hyrule in his absence.

It is my hope to portray each character as accurately as possible and as they would in a realistic fashion to the events happening around them. My stories will be action oriented and with possible gaps in between chapters. I am simply not very good at writing the in-between events although I do know what they are and I will add them as soon as possible.

If you are curious for more information I may have left out please feel free to ask.

Thank you,

The Forgotten Knight


	2. The Fairy King

The Legend of Zelda: Return of the Hero

The Fairy King

_-And so the hero of legend departed these lands in search of his life longed friend. Why she left no one knew but he would not return without her. And so for 7 long years he searched, always on her trail, always too late, until he arrived in the lands of Ausrellia. Even from the outskirts he could feel the dark presence looming over the land. _

Link's fury knew no bounds. His forehead trickled with blood, his feet tired and sore, and his arms heavy from bloodletting without rest from this night and the night before. The Hylian's tunic was tattered, stained, and ripped revealing the enchanted chainmail beneath. Standing before a pair of massive double doors, he flexed his leather gauntlet hands open and close to relieve the involuntary cramping from gripping his sword and shield for so long.

After studying the vaulted doors, he noticed that they weren't in the state of ruin and crumble as the rest of the castle. These were well maintained, blue painted wood, both expertly engraved with ancient Ausrellian designs and trimmed with brass along the edges. From here Link could feel the resonating darkness within. Its power so strong that not even the protective spirits haunting the castle could enter beyond the portal.

The paint reminded Link of something and he reached behind him for the flask held close by a leather strap around his shoulder. Grimacing the blonde hero drank deeply of the foul blue liquid within. Magical potions could never go bad with age but it certainly did nothing to help the taste.

Pausing no further, Link reached for the brass ringed handles and steadily opened the double doors with great might. The room was revealed to be in utter darkness and not even light from the hall could pierce through. A lifetime of entering such rooms filled with traps, monsters, and ambushes had taught Link a thing or two about passing within. Instead of lighting a torch he simply stepped into the darkness.

He could feel the presence inside had no intention of slaying him through dastardly means. Even beings of evil are curious and those with power are subject to admiring it in others. Link took no more paces into the room than what would allow his enemy to gather forces behind him without his knowledge.

Seeing that the green stranger was waiting for his response, the dark entity inside began to close the doors behind Link without visible means to display his power. The enveloping void that surrounded the Hero of Time lasted only a few moments before being violently washed away. Light emanated from behind by a figure standing in the center of the room as a circular disk, spinning as it grew larger and larger until it pushed the darkness away and lit the stone hollow clear as day. The sudden brightness caused Link to shield his eyes as they adjusted.

The circular chamber had a vaulted ceiling and was devoid of any objects or decorations. At first glance there seemed nothing but a small movement caught Link's eye. On the opposite side of the room, far behind the black cloaked figure were the six Great Fairies of Hyrule. They were as beautiful as Link remembered but it was clear that something was terribly wrong. Their vibrant hairs of viridian, red, and aqua were now painted black with corruption. Their clothing of light silk and adorning jewelry were also set to match.

The Hylian's fist clenched and trembled in a fury that burned with hate. He had seen and fought many great evils and he knew he would be destined to fight a great many more, but this was different. The Great Fairies were one of the most powerful beings that existed in any realm. Children of the Goddess' themselves, he knew them to stay out of mortal affairs and had seen them only use a fraction of their power to provide him aid in times of great peril.

It was clear that whoever stood to conquer Ausrellia had the ability to control and enslave such magical beings. A normal man would have been paralyzed by fear at such an idea but Link was something more than a simple commoner. Since the age of ten he had spent his life fighting creatures, monsters, and men who should only exist in nightmares. Whatever powers this being held; it paled in comparison to the Hero of Time.

The Ghost Prince of Ausrellia had told him that this was a mortal man he faced and that his name was Dreygus. The self proclaimed Fairy King now opposed a man who saved seven different kingdoms from tyranny and destruction, changed the very course of history more than once, and stopped entire armies in their tracks. The lean, muscular, blonde before him had made a simple game of fighting creatures which boggled mortal comprehension and stood as the very definition of valor.


	3. Rage

The Legend of Zelda: Return of the Hero

The Fairy King

-Part II: Rage-

The actions of Dreygus had unleashed an animal inside of the Hero of Time. Seven years of searching and being parted from home had worn away his morale. The endless slaying and killing had cast a shadow over his heart. The once cheerful boy from the forest had grown to a man who lives in constant sadness and pain. There is no green in the barren fields he now treks and death has become his ever companion.

The change within Link had been slow and subtle along with the constant anger that was enveloping him more and more frequently. He was tired of rich men taking advantage of the poor, sick of watching kings flee and abandon the people in their hour of need; no more would he stand to watch shallow minded men rule unquestioned. All this he swore long ago but today he faced a man who would take the kindest of spirits and enslave them to his will.

Dreygus no longer revealed his face but instead chose to hide behind a hooded black cloak and silver Ausrellian death mask. It was the same kind used to cover the faces of kings as they were laid to rest on a funeral pyre. In his leather gloved hand he held a serpent shaped staff. At the top, the serpent's mouth opened and held an unusual black crystal between its jaws that glowed faintly. Past battles, more than there should have been, told Link that this was the source of Dreygus' power.

Charging forward with sword and shield in hand, the Emerald Knight bellowed a war cry. Unfazed, Dreygus did nothing. The six Great Fairies behind him however immediately rushed to his aid. Link found himself dodging and weaving a storm of fire, ice, lightning, and dark energy. Sheathing his arms in the frantic dance, the lone warrior brought forth his bow and let loose an arrow of brilliant holy light. One of the Great Fairies was struck and began to shriek and spasm in agony. Unleashing more, Link continued until all six were stricken.

Having no reaction, Dreygus showed no inclination of what was going on until an arrow was fired at him. Moving swiftly he deflected the blaze of light with his staff and a small explosion flared as the arrow was destroyed upon contact with his artifact of darkness. Brow furrowed, Link realized that this was something different from what he had faced before.

Wasting no time, the Hero of Time charged forward and became a viridian blur against the tan stone of the chamber. Staff met sword and purple electricity crackled as both weapons crossed again and again. Link could sense his weapon was inferior and would not last long in a blow to blow match up. His blade had been broken and reforged many times before; blessed and enchanted by shaman and sorcerers of other races; it had absorbed the power of many defeated foes. Despite nearly a decade of breaking and restrengthening it was still not nearly enough. Link came to the conclusion that this was the power of another realm he faced.

Rolling backward, the Emerald Knight unhooked his bow and fired a flaming bolt. Nearly hitting his target, the arrow flew past Dreygus' shoulder and brought Link's attention to the far room once more. The Great Fairies had roused from their terror induced states and carried vengeance in their eyes. Dreygus saw this too and confidently turned his back toward Link, walking away as the fairies glided around him to form a defensive barrier once more.

Unsheathing sword and shield to each hand, the Forest Knight stood ready. A circle of fire surrounded him as all six fairies unleashed dark energy attacks. Shield brought forth, Link clenched his teeth as his world became a violent earthquake with each hit. The stone floor began to crack and his leather boots were pushed closer to the flame that enveloped him.

The Hylian bore no ordinary shield. He carried the long lost Ausrellian King's Shield. Emblazed with the symbol now used as the royal crest, it predated the foundation of the royal bloodline of Ausrellia. Created by sorcerers long ago, the shield absorbs magical attacks and uses the captured energy to empower its wielder. Link had no idea how it would fare against the Great Fairies and he would prefer not to have tested it. Fortune dictated otherwise but enough still held for Link. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he felt the shield begin to energize him. With renowned speed he gathered himself a running start and flipped over the ring of fire whilst firing his bow in a display of unnatural ability.

The sinister laughter of the silk clad beauties ended abruptly as one of their number dropped. Not wasting a moment of surprise, Link landed and advanced steadily, firing with each step. The ring disappeared as more fell every pace forward, unrelenting he positioned himself dangerously close to those who remained.

No longer caught off guard, the two remaining fairies amused themselves by dodging Link's arrows as he moved closer. He of all people knew well of the raw power they possessed. The nearer of the Faye grew tired of the game first and lunged at Link with her black pointed nails. Primed for such action, the Forest Child quickly threw down a pair of Deku Nuts to the stone floor. A blinding flash emitted from the shells as they shattered. The startled fairies searched but Link after their vision returned but he was no where to be found.

Probing high and low, the Fay saw nothing until a faint thrumming of string caused them to look up. Both heads raised in time to see a pair of radiant missiles plunge down from the sky. The first struck its mark cleanly in the chest. The second Fairy, the one who had lunged at Link, managed to dodge hers by a whispers breath and felt a rush of hot air as it passed by. Landing like a panther, the outland hero pounced without missing a beat and thrust his sword viciously at the corrupt goddess. Again she dodged his attack and the green figure flew past her, brushing against her lengthy hair as he missed. Instinct took over the Hylian once he landed and Link knew to duck down without looking. The heat of the fireball was intense as it passed over the back of his head and exploded several yards in front of him.

Turning to face his foe the destined hero could only marvel at the malfestation that had taken over the Great Fairy. He side stepped another fireball and pulled out his bow and arrow before charging. Looking into her eyes, the Emerald Knight could not even recognize the once peaceful deity that had helped him time and time again as a child. All that was to behold in her defiant glare was unfiltered rage as his luminescent arrow struck into her.


	4. Battle

The Legend of Zelda: Return of the Hero

The Fairy King

-Part III: Battle-

Stopping not, Link turned and fired another arrow at Dreygus as he watched the spectacle from the other end of the room. Whatever thoughts or feelings he might have had were completely inconceivable behind the Ausrellian death mask. His reflexes however were not hindered in any way by the mystery. Serpentine staff thrust forward, the arrow shattered upon impact with the dark object.

Undeterred, Link ran forth screaming a bloody wrath as he charged forward. Dreygus responded with a charge of his own. The two met in the center of the room and crossed weapons once more. Link could feel his sword being strained by the artifact and pulled away. The decision was a mistake and Dreygus cleanly struck the Hero of Time across the face causing his blade to fly from his grasp. The Fairy King attempted another strike but the Emerald Knight caught his staff with his newly freed hand. The result was an explosion of golden light that sent both men sprawling towards opposite ends of the room.

Vision blurred and head dazed, Link attempted to stand after a few moments. Incoherent as he was, the Hero of Time could only be certain of one thing; his left hand was pulsating with energy, more than he had never felt before in his life. Clenching his hand into a fist, the Hylian let the energy flow through his body and regain his focus. Dreygus was not so intelligible until the six Great Fairies revived him with their dire blessings. Rejuvenated, the Usurper leapt up to his feet.

Locking eyes, both combatants wasted no time bearing down toward each other for a third time. Link felt more confident this time, filled with the unspoken knowledge that his sword wouldn't break. Dreygus showed no sign of relenting either, taking the fight himself and letting the recovered Fay watch from a distance.

Both men dueled valiantly with cunning, strength, and reflex against each other. Neither seemed to take or lose ground. The deadlock continued but did not last. Dreygus managed to sweep Link off his feet and drive his staff deep into the hero's chest. Wind knocked out of him, Link couldn't raise a defense. The Great Fairies laughed and began gathering their dark energy, culminating a storm inside the chamber. Dreygus kept Link pinned with the head of his staff and began gathering his own power, turning the darkness within the crystal into a growing void which threatened to burst forth and consume the hero.

Grabbing the staff with both hands, Link tried raising it off of his chest only to have Dreygus slam it back down. This brought more giggles from the Fay. Using his staff as a conduit for the gathered storm, Dreygus waited for the black lightning to strike his weapon before unleashing the collected power into Link. The Hylian's scream could be heard echoing throughout the palace halls.

Link's mind left the physical realm and entered another. One filled with memories of long ago. Recollections of various people he'd helped throughout the years flashed through his mind; an old man with a single tooth eating rocks to give himself "Goron strength", a young woman speaking in odd riddles for no reason whatsoever, a travelling salesman selling ugly masks, a general helping his fallen soldiers find peace, a psychotic water spirit unleashing a gauntlet of fish monsters for his amusement, a lost brother and sister finding their way home, and a princess he once thought every day about.

These memories faded and transformed into the monsters and horrors he'd spent a lifetime battling. Each one more unspeakable than the last and terrible in the destruction wrought. Link began to recall the lonely nights of travel and the constant ache for home. He thought of the Kokiri and how he was always outcaste for not having a fairy and of Saria who always defended him when the others sought to mock him. Link recalled the peaceful and soothing sounds of the forest and the smell of trees. He thought of the days when he rode Epona from the woods through the plains and to the castle to see Her.

Link recalled his memories of Zelda, Saria, Ruto, and Malon and how much he missed them. He remembered his last day in the forest and how he punched Mido before leaving. His thoughts lingered on the farewell kiss to Saria before mounting Epona. He flashed back to Zelda's hug, Malon's tears, and Ruto's anger.

Again, his mind again wandered to kissing Saria. However, this time he imagined her as a young woman, as he knew she could never be as a Kokiri. Link saw her with longer hair and in a short yet rugged sleeveless dress with matching boots and belt. True to her nature, Saria's envisioned dress was covered in vines and leaves as if they were growing from it. Despite this impossibility, Link could swear that it was real, from the comfort of her presence to the warmth of her lips. He could feel the burning passion between them as her mouth pressed against his.

Leaving the realm of imagination, Link abruptly opened his eyes. Despite the shock he felt refreshed as if he had just come out of a peaceful sleep. Before the hero's mind fully set foot in the environment around him, Link realized he could smell the forest; not the aroma of common trees but rather the long distant scent of home.

The Emerald Knight rose to find the great stone chamber covered in vines and leaves. Moss filled the cracks and flowers bloomed on the walls. Looking up he saw the six Great Fairies wrapped tightly in cocoons of foliage. In front of him stood Dreygus with his back turned. The Fairy King was taking in the sight of the transformed room with shock and awe.

Feeling his lingering gaze the Dark Sorcerer turned quickly and Link could tell he was surprised despite the mask. Wasting no time the hero charged with renewed vigor. Caught off guard, Dreygus lifted off the ground in a panicked flight but the oncoming Forest Knight would have none of it. Pulling out his hookshot, Link fired and dragged Dreygus back down by his thick cape. Greeted with an iron fist, the would-be-usurper was beaten into a daze as he landed.

Unsheathing his sword, Link brought Dreygus close with a one armed hug and placed the tip of his blade in the soft space of flesh just below the sternum above the stomach. Closing the embrace, the hero felt Dreygus' body shutter as the steel pierced him from front to back. Looking into the eyes of the mask, Link continued to hug Dreygus as he gently laid him to the ground. Only after his dying gasps subsided and the last breath uttered did the veteran warrior remove his blade and wipe it clean. Link's expression remained grim throughout.

Standing up, the Emerald Knight rose to a startling sight. Saria was standing before him, not as the child he remembered but as the young woman envisioned. In an instant they were in each others arms and locked in a passionate kiss. As their lips parted, both kept their eyes shut and pressed their foreheads together.

"_Come home_." was all she whispered.

Link opened his eyes and Saria was gone. Before doubt could take hold he looked in his hands and realized he was holding something. It was the Ocarina of Time. The very one that Zelda had given to him before his journey and the one he had sent back with a messenger hawk before crossing the ocean dividing the continents, knowing then that he would probably never be back.


	5. The Call of Destiny

The Legend of Zelda: Return of the Hero

The Fairy King

-Part IV: The Call of Destiny-

Link gazed at the instrument in his hands for what seemed an eternity. He remained oblivious to the events unfolding behind him. The black crystal of the serpentine staff began to glow, pulsating in foreboding rhythm. Slowly the corpse of Dreygus rose once more and without sound he reached for his weapon. The Fairy King held the instrument of darkness once more and pointed it towards the unsuspecting hero. Lost in thought, Link raised the ocarina and placed the reed between his lips.

Closing his eyes, Link blew the first note as Dreygus unleashed a tendril of dark energy. The snaking black tether pierced him back to front. The dark sorcerer manipulated the tentacle with his staff and lifted Link off the ground. Being shaken violently in the air, the Emerald Knight could only roar madly as he tried grabbing the shimmering dark energy running through his body. Fortune no longer smiled as his hands passed seamlessly through the black tether. The resulting pain was unbearable and the corruption from the cord began spreading across Link's body. He felt as if his soul was being crushed in an endless void.

Helpless against an attack made on the spirit, Link could sense the strangeness of it compared to any attack on the flesh. It was a frightening panic which filled his heart as the corruption consumed him. The Hylian could feel himself dying. The light from the room faded as the darkness spread to the final reaches of his body. In his last moments Link saw a glimmer of hope in the face of Zelda as she smiled at him. His eyes did not shut but the light vanished all the same.

Link's mind entered another realm but this one was not filled with happy memories. He was surrounded by nightmares, creatures he had faced and people he had failed to rescue. He saw himself walking through a field of bodies, each one a person who had needed his help, each one a haunting spirit in the back of his mind. In the distance he heard a familiar deep laughter. Looking up he saw a red haired man from the West standing on a hill.

Link turned to his left and saw a dark reflection of himself. The doppelganger he had faced many times was gaunt and pale enough to be mistaken for dead. The dark shadow glared at Link with piercing yellow eyes as if certain they were destined to be enemies forever. Turning to his right, Link saw seven different shadows. One of the shadows ran up and began shaking him by the shoulders.

As hard as he tried, Link could not make out the face other than a pair of brilliant blue eyes. The shadow grabbed his left hand and held it to his face. Staring at the back of his hand, Link could see the outline of a familiar symbol appear as it glowed white hot and erupted in a magnificent, blinding light. When his vision cleared, Link was back in the moss covered room.

Dreygus had set the entirety of his focus on creating the darkness which was consuming Link's body. The Emerald Knight's spirit was proving most difficult to corrupt. Had he paid attention he would have been able to witness was the triangular symbol on his left hand glow beneath the darkness. When the Fairy King sensed the surge of power it was too late. The flare of holy light shattered the corruption consuming Link and the tether of dark energy exploded leaving Dreygus blinded. He remained stumbling through the room attempting to find his staff when the Hero of Time returned to the physical realm.

Seeing the dreaded staff lying unattended Link wasted no time retrieving the weapon and removing the crystal. With the grievous artifact in both hands, the Forest Child began squeezing with all his might. Eyes closed, he bellowed a war cry causing his hand to ignite with the triangular symbol once more. The power storming within Link's grasp caused purple electricity to spark as his holy energy clashed with the darkness of the jewel. His thoughts lingered on why the spell consuming his body had broken. What weakness was there against this evil?

Roaring still, the Hero of Time continued focusing all of his strength to crush the relic from another realm. Only after he thought of home and those waiting for him did it finally wane and shatter. The falling shards evaporated into thin air before hitting the ground. An unearthly screech filled the room as Dreygus fell to his knees writhing in agony. The involuntary spasms abruptly stopped as he began rising into the air with his arms extended on either side.

The unearthly scream finally changed into the barely recognizable speech of man, _"No!"_

Link watched in wonder as single rays of light burst forth from the Fairy King with increasing speed until they crescendoed in an explosion of light, forcing him to shield his eyes. When the brilliance subsided all that remained as evidence was a smoldering Ausrellian death mask and a staff crafted to look like a snake.

The cocoons above began to stir with movement. The tightly wrapped vines slowly unraveled to the reveal six beautiful women dressed in silk underneath. Each dress was set to match the hair color of the respective owner. No longer clad by darkness the aura of compassion had been restored to the Great Fairies of Hyrule. Not a single trace of Dreygus' corruption remained. Each one smiled as they glided down to Link on mystic wings.

Tears in his eyes, the Hero of Time was at a loss for words as his seven year conquest was finally complete. Filling the void of silence each Great Fairy spoke in harmony of each another as if rehearsed,

_"Thank you for freeing us Forest Child."_

_"Dreygus' power came from beyond this realm."_

_"We would have remained slaves under his spell without your rescue." _

"_You have done great things thus far." _

_"But the time has come for you to claim your destiny."_

_"The Hero of Time must return home." _

_"Hyrule is in danger and needs your help." _

_"We know fate has not been kind to you these past seven years."_

"_It is a terrible burden unfairly placed on you."_

"_We understand the suffering you have endured." _

_"Time has not been kind to us either."_

"_We are in your debt and will never forget." _

"_So long as we breathe you will never stand alone." _

_"As proof we offer Navi as your companion once more."_

_"She has missed you greatly."_

"_Rejoice Link, we are going home!" _

Link remained in silence, the words utterly stolen from his breath as glowing balls of light began to appear all over the room, each one a different color. Not a single shade or hue from the spectrum had been left out. Link's eyes filled with tears as the balls of light began to giggle and chase each other around while conversation from a thousand tiny voices filled the chamber. He had found them, after seven years of searching he had finally found them, the fairies from Hyrule and the dozen surrounding kingdoms which had disappeared. All of them had been called here by Dreygus, the self proclaimed Fairy King. His spell was one that not even the Great Fairies could have resisted for they surely would have stopped him if they could.

Feeling a presence behind him, Link turned and saw the spirit of the Ausrellian Prince behind him. Originally he had tried to kill Link as part of his ancient vow to protect his ancestral home but after finding out the foreigner was here to purge the darkness which had taken residence by Dreygus, the Prince was quick to call off his other guardian spirits. After guiding Link to the King's Shield, the Prince showed him to the passage which led to the chamber Dreygus resided in. His dark power prevented the ghosts from coming near and reclaiming their home.

The Ghost Prince spoke, _"Thank you Link, the King is already recovering from his sickness. My people are you in your debt. Please take the King's Shield until you have rescued your own kingdom."_

Link replied, _"It is I who am in your debt. My life would have surely come to and end here if you had not aided me. Thank you for the gift, I swear I shall return it when I am done."_

The Ghost Prince responded, _"Then let us depart as friends and may Fortune smile on your journey."_

With that the Prince faded away leaving Link to ponder alone. His thoughts did not go far as he noticed a single fairy moving toward him through the crowd of others.

She was the color of light blue and hovered with a certain bounce as she glided forward.

_"Navi."_ Link whispered in disbelief.

_"Link!"_ Navi cried out in joy.

She approached the rest of the distance quickly and hovered at Link's eye level. Staring at the blue ball of light in front of him, Link could barely make out her outline but her well crafted features were unmistakable. The tiny woman covered in silk inside the sphere of color was Navi alright.

_"You came for me."_ She said with tenderness.

_"You would have done the same for me."_ Link replied.

Tears filled her eyes and Navi began to sob uncontrollably. Shocked at her vulnerability, Link did not know what to do and so he simply held up a gauntleted hand to hold her. Navi landed in the cup of his hand and looked up to see the giant Hylian staring down at her with concern. His enormous face eclipsing everything else in the background.

Link heard her giggle for the first time in almost a decade, _"Thank you Link."_

He smiled and genuinely responded, _"Anytime." _

Wiping away her tears, Navi stood up in Link's hand and composed herself before lifting off and positioned herself in the all too familiar area above Link's shoulder,

_"Lets go home Link." _

Turning to the Great Fairies, the Destined Hero told them he was ready. They gave him a few final parting words. Each one carrying on a statement after the next to form the conversation,

_"Much has changed since we have left."_

_"The Lost Woods are no longer safe for our children."_

_"Find the Deku Tree, he will know more." _

_"Please take caution." _

_"You will find our daughters waiting in the Sacred Well when it is safe once more." _

"_Goodbye Hero of Time, until we meet again."_

With that Link was encircled in a blue ray of light and he felt himself being lifted off the ground. The thousands of fairies in the room each cried for luck and safety to him and Navi as they rose. Looking up he saw nothing but a tunnel of white which soon enveloped him. Before finally disappearing he thought he heard a familiar giggle but couldn't quite place whose it was.

_-And so the Fairy King wrought his terror over the land until a stranger from the North came. Stepping into the darkness he beheld a light from his left hand and struck down the would-be-ruler. Before his name could be praised and him properly rewarded he vanished just as quickly as he came. His name has been lost but his legend lives on._


	6. The Return Home

The Legend of Zelda: Return of the Hero

The Return Home

_-It is in the darkest hour that light shines brightest, in the worst moment that time extends longest, and in the face of danger that reveals a man's true nature. _

The forest had been overtaken, by what Link did not know, but there was no mistaking it. The protective presence of the Great Deku Tree was gone. The Hero of Time had felt his absence once before as a child and recognized the occupation across the forest as something not allowed to run rampant if he were here. When Link left the Deku Sprout was still growing, a shadow of his former power but still strong none-the-less.

The Forest Knight could feel that this was an ancient magic enveloping his home. Something forgotten and archaic to the magic he used today. Knowing he would find no answers standing still Link turned and faced the direction of the only home he had ever known. It was time to give the Kokiri a surprise.

As they walked Navi asked,

"_Do you think they're going to recognize you?"_

Link's mind lingered on Saria. _"At least one of them will."_

"_What do you think is going on? The Lost Woods don't feel right." _

"_Something's wrong with the Deku Sprout. The others will know what's happening."_

"_I hope everything is okay."_

"_Me too."_

Navi couldn't have been more wrong. Kokiri Village was a ghost town. The hollowed out tree homes long abandoned and in ruin. The Hero of Time walked the familiar beaten path through the center of town but did not recognize where it took him. The sky seemed permanently overcast and the crystal clear pond water had turned dark and muddy. The stale air reminded Link of a forgotten crypt. He stopped at one of the taller homes, one with a latter to a second story balcony instead of a front door. Link stared at his childhood home and reflected on the past.

The ghosts of his childhood memories filled his mind. Boys and girls chasing one another in a game of tag sprinted pass him. The sound of Fado's harp drifted from her home along with Haro's singing. The small waterfall by the store still flowed and flashbacks of he and the other Kokiri boys jumping off dashed in his mind. Link could hear the laughter of the Know-it-All Brothers telling jokes to a small crowd. He thought of all the times he had been mocked and ridiculed by the others for not having a fairy.

It was the reason he chose to have his home built high, so that he could avoid overhearing their whispers and stop Mido from playing pranks on him. Link clenched his fist as he was reminded of humiliation Mido kept prompting against him. He thought of all the times Saria defended him and the shame he felt at having a girl stand up for him. Regardless of his pride he never stopped thanking her. She was his best friend and knew she wouldn't stop even if he had asked her to. Her heart was always big. Link stopped thinking of his past and realized just how much he missed Saria.

On his travels thoughts of home always made him depressed and so he did his best to push them away. Now that he was here it only seemed farther away knowing what it had become. Where ever the Kokiri were Link would find them. He knew Saria was waiting.

Link entered the cave passage which would take him to the Great Deku's grove. He was prepared but no Deku Babas rose to attack. As he rounded the bend and stepped in the opening he was happy to see things were not as bad as they could have been. The Deku Sprout gave no words of greeting for the forest guardian had been cast in stone. He had grown taller since Link last saw him but would grow no more if he remained as he was.

The forgotten Kokiri placed his hand on the statue and felt the ancientness of the enchantment which had done it. So long as magic had been used Link knew it was reversible. The only question was how long it would take. The mage responsible wasn't powerful enough to kill the Deku Sprout. Even Ganondorf had only managed to poison the Great Deku Tree and that was over a long period of time.

Link couldn't imagine anyone going head to head with the Deku Tree and surviving but he could sense a great battle had taken place here. No scorch marks, cracks in the ground, or blemishes in the grove gave any evidence of one ever taking place. The remnants could only be sensed in the air. The magical energies which had collided still lingered. Link looked around the grove and for anything that might hint as to where the Kokiri might have gone.

Finding nothing he searched the deserted homes. The large hollowed out tree of each Kokiri was unique to the owner. Dust gathered in all of them and many looked as if they had been ransacked or packed in a hurry. Link looked to Navi for answers,

"_Did any of your sisters mention what had happened here before they were taken?"_

"_No, I'm sorry Link but they were all called away before the forest went into disarray." _

"_Will the Great Fairies let them come back and fix things?"_

"_Link whatever did that to the Deku Sprout is something that hasn't been seen for a long time."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You can feel it too, it's an ancient magic, one that's been lying dormant in the forest for hundreds of years. The Fay were helping protect the Deku Sprout while he was growing but whatever did this knew how to take advantage while we were gone. The original Deku Tree had grown so powerful and had things under control for so long that there wasn't a chance for anything that might disrupt the balance or harmony of the woods to gain a foothold. He was our guardian and champion. He drove away the darkness and made it a safe place to live. You have to take his place Link. The others are in so much danger I can sense it." _

Mido looked beyond the leaves of his hiding bush with deadly intent. He gave out a low bird whistle as he watched the strange creature moving ahead of him. Its shaggy grey fur made it look part wolf but its skeletal head was too foreign to recognize. Mido knew whatever creature this was could not be allowed to wander unchallenged. The monsters may have control of the night but the Kokiri leader would be damned before they would walk in daylight.

A series of high pitched tweets made Mido grip his war axe tightly and start counting down from fifteen in his head. His friend Misol always counted a half second too fast and was relentlessly first to spring from cover every time. Misol's yelping war cry triggered a cacophony of screams, howls, and roars as a dozen Kokiri burst from their well camouflaged hiding spots and ran to overwhelm the beast. The fell beast was not one to go quietly and roared in defiance as it was surrounded. Its glowing red eyes signaled allegiance to the Necromancer as it was the trademark of his creations.

The small army of children pummeled, hacked, and stabbed at the four legged monstrosity without wane or hesitation. The beast leapt forward to remove itself from the circle of Kokiri but found escape far from reach. A net from the treetops fell and trapped it in place. The war party moved to surround it once more as a series of vines unfurled from the forest canopy with additional Kokiri repelling down to join the fray.

The net held against the beast's snarling jaws and struggling frame. Unable to move it was helpless to protect itself. The Kokiri showed no mercy and slowly the light faded from its eyes. The half resurrected monster was sent back to the grave where it belonged and where the tribe of forest children intended all of them to stay. It was a small victory but one of great importance. Mido used the fur to wipe the blood off his blade. The spell of darkness would not spread to claim the light.

Link wandered the forest with his feet carrying him to a destination unknown. A deathly silence filled the air. Not a creature stirred as if he were along amongst the trees. The Emerald Knight could feel a foreboding danger but knew not where it lay. What could be such a threat that it lurked around every corner and yet remained unseen before his very eyes?

It seemed a lifetime without Navi's presence and after having her back for so short a time it still took some getting used to. Following so many years of traveling alone it felt almost strange to have company. The Hylian didn't know whether it be best to try and start conversation or keep going in silence. Fay are perhaps the most social creatures one will ever find. Navi could sense Link's awkwardness like a deer in a den of tigers.

"_I know the Great Fairies won't let all of us come back but I'm sure when we find the Kokiri they'll let the guardian Fay return to their duties."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Its part of the pack we made with the Deku Tree. As Fay we must live up to our word. Telling lies is forbidden." _

"_What was the pact made between the Fay and the Deku Tree?"_

"_Once long ago the forest was a place where evil ran unchecked. Creatures of unspeakable horror were allowed to fester and grow. They preyed upon each other and grew more malicious in order to survive. Neither Hylian nor foreigner dared enter the threshold. Then came the day when the centuries old Deku Tree discovered his magical powers. His roots spread across the forest and connected to all the energy within. He began to use that evil energy and turned it into light. From his heart he spread warmth and kindness. Over the next hundred years the darkness slowly faded and new creatures came to inhabit the woods. Creatures of light like the Fay. We found his efforts noble and agreed to help him. In exchange for a new home we aided in his efforts to rid darkness and protect what he valued most, his children." _

Before he could think of a reply Link grew rigid and still. Any common person would have missed it but a lifetime in the wild gave Link tracking skills like no civilized man. They were being followed. By what he did not know but there was no mistaking it. If Navi sensed anything she gave no sign of it. Moving as if nothing changed, Link continued walking and quickly thought of something to carry on the conversation. '

Words flowed absentmindedly and Navi's responses were met on deaf ears. All of the Hylian's attention lay on his silent stalker. The unseen spy was skilled in his art. He gave no betrayal of his position through sight or sound. Each step carefully managed to avoid the numerous twigs eager to snap across the forest floor. His clothing or bare skin blended into the forest hue with ease. The slow movement of his pace would have avoided detection from even the sharpest sentry. His regulated breathing through his nose was inaudible amongst the deathly silence.

A city dweller would have been doomed against a predator of this caliber. Link was no ordinary prey however. The forest child had been brought up a hunter of monsters and demons. Ordinary folk could not match the terrible things he's faced. It felt odd being on the other end of the chase but not too unfamiliar for the Forest Knight. Without signal to Navi or change in his replies Link turned on his heel and sprang towards his stalker.

Saria ran at full sprint. The war party hadn't made it to the hideout in time before sunset. In an effort to keep everyone safe the Forest Sage had gone in search of them. She arrived just in time for a short lived reunion as two Obani skeletons on patrol spotted the Kokiri. Drawing their attention Saria would buy them time. Mido had protested but there was little time for argument. The small pack of ageless children was in danger and it was Mido's responsibility to see them back safely. With the parting words of, _"Be safe." _Saria left her overprotective leader.

The Obani were quick but held very little intelligent thought. It had been easy enough to gain their interest but keeping them quite was another matter. Too much noise and it would bring another scouting pair. Leaping forward, Saria used a greenwood tree as a springboard to back flip behind her pursuers. Before landing she unleashed the two vine whips on her belt.

Covered in thorns the whips were both dangerous and suited the nature of the Forest Sage. Lashing savagely she struck the skeletons with enough force to break through their poorly connected frames. Although held together by magic, Saria's own was stronger. It took a significant effort to break through the Obani undead with a single blow but the Forest Maiden couldn't afford not to.

The rotting skeletons shattered to pieces and Saria let out a sigh of relief. The respite was forgotten as the unmistakable screech of another scout caught her attention. Turning around she found herself dead within the Obani's sights. Saria ran without hesitation as the forest erupted in roars of the undead and the thunder of countless footfalls caused the ground to shake. Elsewhere, Mido stopped and looked back to the depths of darkness from whence the echoes came and swallowed heavily. He prayed that the Goddesses would show mercy to his oldest friend and guide her to safety.

Link turned around and sprinted full speed at his stalker. Caught by surprise the tiny hunter tried running away but the hero had already leapt upon him. Struggling in a fray of thrashing arms and legs, Link ended the resistance with a solid punch to the creature's head. Catching up, Navi looked down at their captured quarry and gave a surprised gasp. The Emerald Knight also caught off guard as he looked down at the red haired and freckled tormenter of his childhood. Other than the war paint and large welt growing on his forehead Mido looked exactly the same as Link remembered him.

The forest silence was broken by a series of patterned yelps and screams. Instinct took over and Link was on his feet, sword drawn. From all around green clad figures carrying swords, axes, and spears hurried to surround him. As they sprinted near the Emerald Knight became aware of their familiar short stature. They made no signs of recognizing him and Link braced himself to fend off his own people.

Seeing the violence about to erupt Navi flew above Link's head and yelled, _"Stop!"_

The result was instant and the hoard fell silent in their tracks. Each one looked at Navi in utter disbelief. The Kokiri lowered their weapons and approached slowly. Link took them in and recognized each face, their green tunics no longer clean and pristine as they once were but instead dirty and muddied to blend in with the forest veil. All wore green and black war paint with expressions of exhaustion. The Emerald Knight could tell his people were feeling the strain of the besiegement. The enchantment of Navi was the first sign of hope they had seen.

"_Link?"_, Misol ventured with doubt.

Even after all this time they could not forget the boy without a fairy. _"Yeah, it's me."_

Shock spread across the crowd at the revelation of what he had become. In an instant they had crossed the space separating them and were pestering him with questions with the passion of excited school children.

"_How did you get so big?" _

"_We thought you were dead." _

"_Saria kept saying…but he didn't believe her." _

"_Where have you been?" _

One voice spoke and silenced the others. _"How did you get your fairy back?" _

Link turned and saw Mido painfully get up. He looked at Link with dire seriousness and asked again, _"How did you get your fairy back, Link?"_

The Hylian met Mido's serious gaze with one of his own and answered, _"I spent the last 7 years looking for her." _

For a brief instant Mido looked at Navi with a longing Link had never seen before. The moment faded and the Kokiri returned to his grim look of determination the others had come to expect from him. "_Come with us, it'll be dark soon."_


	7. New Work in Progress

New Work in Progress

So I've started unveiling how things are going within the Lost Woods but I want to link (no pun intended) the chapters a bit better and do some revisions seeing as my writing style has improved (I hope) since I wrote them. I apologize for the outrageous delay in between chapters, I have a full time job and am no where near as skilled at writing as I would like to be.

-TFK


	8. The Forest Temple

The Legend of Zelda: Return of the Hero

The Forest Temple

_-Together Link and Saria entered the Forest Temple. They knew whatever lay within was the key to stopping the Necromancer. Neither he nor his minors dare step close to the ancient sanctuary. _

Link grimaced in pain as Saria clenched his arm in irrational terror. She could not ignore the voice in the back of her mind calling her here nor could she shake the terrible feeling of dread for whatever lay inside. Link also felt a presence lingering within the temple. It reminded him of the aura that Dreygus emitted from the Ausrellian Palace but this felt more distant. It was as if there was a presence behind a veil that he could just barley make out. It was calling to him, yearning to come out.

Link was overcome with a terrible sadness as they entered the portrait room deep within the bowels of the temple. As if fate had dictated someone to suffer here. Without warning Saria fell to her knees in distress. The color drained from her face as her memories flashed back to seven years ago. In another life, one that she remembered clear as day, she saw herself being struck down and killed by a terrifying figure mounted on a black stallion.

Despite nothing in the room of circular portraits, Link knew there was something more beyond what his eyes could tell. Raising his left hand, he concentrated so the Triforce symbol began to glow. Feeling the power pulse within, he moved his hand as if pushing aside an invisible curtain. As he did so a dark figure emerged before them.

Fear gripped Saria as her nightmare came to realization. She felt it course through her body and prevented her from crying out as she froze in place. Link screamed her name but the Forest Maiden was far too lost in herself to hear. The Hero of Time had seen the same look in soldier's faces when they had seen too much on the battlefield. She was in shock. The Emerald Knight wasted no time stepping forward to place himself between Saria and the figure he had just brought forth.

The return of his defeated foe was not one he expected but Link was no stranger to slaying creatures more than once. If Phantom Ganon planned to pause and speak for conversation Link did not give him the opportunity. Without hesitation the Emerald Knight leapt through the air with sword in hand. The duplicate Ganon swung his great trident in defense and his green assailant rebounded to the earth without striking an early finishing blow.

The imposter Ganon brought down his three pronged weapon with furious intent toward his old rival. Rolling out of the way, Link barely missed the savage strike to his person. The firmly planted trident in the earth where he once stood reminded the Hero of Time of the ever lingering shadow waiting to embrace him. Pouncing with the primeval wrath of a starving lion, the Forest Knight gave way to fight rather than flight and unleashed a furious war cry as he hurtled toward Phantom Ganon.

Just as he did seven years ago, Phantom Ganon hid behind a skull mask with a pair of sharp horns on the forehead, adorned with a bright yellow jewel in between. The mask did not include the lower mandible, giving it the appearance of a sinister grin. The black under clothing beneath Ganon's armor covered his neck, hiding away any clue as to what might be underneath had Link not already known.

The Hylian's war cry was matched by one of Ganon's as they hurtled toward one another. Their weapons clashed and they exchanged looks of blood lust before breaking the lock and continuing to strike at one another with old hate. The sound of bashing metal brought Saria out of her stupor and she finally regained enough of her senses to push down the childhood fears of a different past and accept the fact that those events which she remembered had not happened, Link had made sure of it.

The Hero of Time had stopped Ganondorf's alterations to history. He had prevented the preordained seven from meeting their terrible demise which awakened them as eternal guardians. Although Saria's death did not occur as scripted by fate, it did nothing to prevent her destiny from fulfilling. When she awoke one day to find herself the Forest Sage, Saria knew she was running on borrowed time. Each second was a blessed gift from the friend fighting beside her now.

Steeling to repay the favor, Saria called forth her power and summoned the thorn-vine whips she so lovingly favored. This time however she thought to add something extra for her would-be-killer. Thorns with hallucinating venom would certainly make things interesting for Phantom Ganon.

Ganon thrust forth with his trident and released a sphere of dark energy towards Link. The Forest Knight did not raise his shield in time against the unexpected attack and was thrown backward by the explosion. Saria was quick to lash out with her whips in response. Phantom Ganon dodged and deflected the flailing lines, careful not to let one wrap around his staff or hands.

Link grunted as he stood back up, watching as Saria hurtled into the offense. For a moment he was taken back by the realization that she too was as formidable warrior, no longer a helpless child but gifted by destiny to fight, for better or worst she had changed. Link gathered his footing and joined his oldest friend in the fray.

Phantom Ganon fell back knowing the Forest Sage was trying to lock him in place so the Hero of Time could utilize his sword in close quarters. Link entered striking distance and the sorcerer clone surprised them both by vaulting in a back flip to unnatural height and using the wall as a springboard. Link watched in terror as Phantom Ganon flew over his head and hurtled toward Saria with his trident extended.

Saria lay with her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. She didn't need to look down and see it; she could feel the foreign object impaling her body. Saria gasped for breath but it didn't hurt, her entire torso had simply gone numb. Link roared like a wounded animal, his eyes focused in horror at the trident pinning Saria to the ground while Phantom Ganon stood with his back turned, admiring his handiwork. With a firm grasp he pulled the staff from her body. The Forest Maiden gasped and coughed up blood as it was removed. There was no pain, only an exhaustion which threatened to carry her away. Her eyes trickled with tears and she thought she heard something but her head was simply too heavy to move and look.

The Forest Knight moved to attack with a savage and primeval fury. Ganon met his attack with parries and blocks of his own. The assault was one of pure rage. Link struck blow after blow uncaring as to where it went so long as he found an opening. Ganon moved with precision, patiently waiting for his opponent to make a fatal mistake. It came when Link over extending himself in a lunge.

Phantom Ganon struck at his exposed back without mercy. The pain brought Link back to reality and calmed his blood rage. The gash was deep and bloody. Phantom Ganon watched as Link stumbled and fell face down next to Saria. The Forest Child released his sword and grasped for Saria's hand.

When he found it he squeezed tightly. Ganon began to ponder the ever closeness of death as he watched the green warriors fade away together. Reflecting on his own pleas and cries for the Reaper while trapped in the living hell found in between dimensions, Phantom Ganon did not notice Link's other hand shuffling around his belt. The red streak spinning around the pair caught his attention and he screamed in bloody rage as it fled with pink mist trailing behind. It was too late and the damage was done. Link and Saria rose from the ground renewed with energy and their wounds mended. The red healing fairy had saved their lives.

Roaring in outrage Phantom Ganon ran forward with his trident ready to throw like a javelin. Saria was quicker to respond and gave a lash that entwined her attacker with her botanical cord. The thorny vine wrapped around Ganon but not before he threw his trident first. It sailed at her with deadly precision and again her life began to flash before her eyes. Her thoughts lingered to the moment days ago when Link had returned after so long.

Saria's vision blackened as an incredible force struck her. Ganon fell forward with his arms and legs locked together by the vine. He saw that his throw would have found its mark had Link not tackled Saria out of the way. The Hylian did not escape unscathed as one of the prongs scraped along his back. A small price Link was willing to pay a thousand fold.

The Forest Maiden opened her eyes to darkness from Link's body still shielding her. Rising off her, Link saw Phantom Ganon struggling with his bonds. The whip was wrapped around him like a snake and twisting only caused the thorns to dig in deeper. Saria took his offered hand with stunned gratitude. For a second time today he saved her life.

Ignoring the pain in his back, Link knew they could ill afford to waste time. Clone or not Phantom Ganon was still a powerful sorcerer and could hardly be expected to be held long by a botanical cord, magical or not. Rolling him over with a degrading boot, Link placed the tip of his blade to Ganon's throat.

_"Do it. Kill me. Nothing can be worst than the hell I came from."_

Link looked upon his fallen opponent with an unreadable expression, _"I am not here to end your life Ganon. I am here to offer you freedom."_

Confusion filled the sorcerer's mind. _"What?"_

_"Your master saw you as nothing more than a tool and a pawn, an object to be discarded on a whim. In exchange for your life I offer you a chance to seek revenge." _

The Hero of Time looked upon his dire foe with the utmost seriousness, revealing no hint of betrayal or deception in his words.

Ganon met his serious gaze with one of his own. _"I am nothing but a mere shadow of my master's power. What makes you think I can help you defeat him?"_

_"There is an entire kingdom out to kill him. Either way the choice is yours. Freedom in loyalty or freedom in death. _

"_Very well, I accept your terms. I Phantom Ganon, Son of the Desert Shadow, born of the Ancient Sands, Servant of the Sand Goddess, Wielder of the Great Trident, pledge my loyalty to you Hero of Time... How do you know I won't betray you?" _

_"Because if I even think you're having thoughts of treachery I'll send you back to the void between dimensions."_

Ganon stared back into the piercing blue eyes and knew he spoke the truth.

Leaving him to linger on the statement, Link moved his blade away from Ganon and told Saria, _"Release him."_


	9. The Necromancer

The Legend of Zelda: Return of the Hero

The Necromancer

"_At first we thought they were Stalfoes but they don't look or act the same. The Deku Sprout says they're Obani skeletons. He said the Obani used to care for the forest long before the Kokiri were born. He doesn't know why they all died out but one managed to survive. We call him the Necromancer, an evil sorcerer who uses his magic to control the dead. The Obani imprisoned him inside of a tree for his crimes sometime before they went extinct. He stayed there until someone set him free. Now he's back and wants the forest for himself. He's been killing whatever he can to help fuel his magic. We think he's trying to bring his people back but we're not sure. Saria's been fighting them and trying to drive them away from areas here and there but she can only do so much by herself. The Deku Sprout isn't strong enough to stop his influence and he doesn't want her fighting him head on. He thinks there's a darker power in play here and she can't do it alone."_

The trio walked into the ancient grove cautiously. The presence of an alien magic unlike any that existed today filled the air. Instinctive fear was not unfounded as each could sense unseen eyes observing their every move. Link had learned long ago not to ignore a chill on the back of his neck. Without uttering a word the triad formed a circle with backs in the middle.

The grove was indeed old and obviously a place of former ritual. They walked in the middle of what had once been a circle of evenly spaced archways. Instead of being built curved the top each archway was sculpted into a point. Time had taken its toll on the formation and not all the black stones remained intact. Many were missing and others were severely cracked or broken. Nature had not let the open spaces go wasted and filled the gaps with moss and flourishing plants.

In the center of the grove stood a basin the width of a carriage wheel and perched on a short grooved column. Both were engraved with swirlish designs which reminded Saria of the wind. As the trio treaded closer they nodded in silent agreement before peering into the mysterious bowl. Full nearly to the rim was a liquid of deep blue. To the inattentive eye it was easy to mistake for water but upon closer inspection revealed the truth that whatever lay within was an unfathomable mystery.

Picking up a small twig from the ground, Phantom Ganon moved to test the unknown substance. Just as he was about to touch the surface a bright green hand burst forth and grasped him by the wrist before dragging him underneath. Just as he had been there one moment, he was gone the next. Link and Saria both stood in shock at the abruptness of Ganon's departure. Saria steadied her breath and slowly reached to place her hand in the bowl after him. She screamed as another hand reached out to grab her. Without taking his eyes away from the basin, Link pulled Saria back before she could be latched onto. The empty fist returned to the murky depths unaccompanied. Saria called out in a hurt whisper, _"Ganon."_

As if answering to her call, the ground began to shake. Stepping back, the pair watched in silent astonishment as the dark liquid began to swirl inside the basin. Picking up speed with each rotation the unknown substance funneled deeper and deeper. Link and Saria did not have an opportunity to further study the transformation. Around them the archways were slowly being rebuilt as if time were moving backward, the black stones simply appearing out of thin air and moving into place. Before their eyes the ancient circle of Obani ritual was reforming.

One arch directly behind Link and Saria stood different from the others. Instead of providing transparency to the forest behind it, the stone structure revealed a sinister vision of a parallel world between its two pillars. Finally noticing the difference, the Emerald Knight drew the attention of his companion towards it. Inside the archway he could see an identical forest to the one he was in now but one filled with a twisted darkness.

The trees were black and gnarled, the leaves slated gray, and the sky was overcast in an ominous shadow. From the oppressive forest murk pierced a pair of glimmering red eyes. The pair was followed by dozens more sprouting left and right. With each one they grew brighter until it became apparent they were moving closer toward the portal. Link took a cautionary step back as the shifting silhouettes began to take form. The keepers of the orbs materialized to reveal themselves as a horde undead Obani scrambling forth to take the realm of the living.

Meeting onslaught with onslaught, Link did not wait for the raving swarm to engage him. He chose to meet their headlong rush with one of his own. Saria was hard pressed to keep up with his radical instinct. The mass of bodies collided with the unrelenting steel of the King's Shield; permeating the unmistakable sound of smacking flesh across the precipice of the portal entrance.

Shaking from the eruption of the impact, Link could not hold his ground as the sheer numbers thrust him back. Letting loose with his blade the heinous abominations cried and roared as their flesh and limbs tore. Saria leapt into the air and unfurled her thorn-vine whips upon the walking dead to further drive them back. With unnatural delay she slowly fell back to earth, utilizing every second from her gifted abilities to rend and sunder the screaming corpses.

The swarm was not one to be oppressed lightly and soon began jumping off the backs of one another with uncanny reflexes to position themselves behind Link and Saria. Although surround by half a dozen the Forest Knight could not afford to turn his back on the formidable legion in front of him. Landing beside her companion, Saria quickly turned to face this new threat.

Moving with unfettered grace, the six undead bodies all pounced simultaneously while screaming in rage filled frenzy. Striking low and high, the Forest Maiden brought one down with a sweep to the ankle and caught another around the throat. Jerking him forward, she let the whip do its work as the thorns severed the weak flesh and broke through the moldering bones.

Link disoriented the zombie Obani in front of him with a bash from his shield and impaled another to his left. He quickly hacked away at one making a dash for his throat, chopping off both extended arms at the same time before turning to the original he smashed and honoring him with a vicious gash across his abdomen. Spinning to face the others, the Hero of Time brought his gifted armor to bear and charged forward knowing Saria would let nothing harm him from behind. His lifelong friend lashed out with a brutal thrash to the four Obani encroaching on her personal space. Undeterred the four cadavers lunged in unison.

The Forest Sage wasted no time and wrapped an Obani with each whip as they charged. The two entwined fell as their legs were forcibly locked in mid stride. As the other two reached arms length Saria flipped over their heads. While arching through the air, the timeworn Kokiri unleashed a flurry of razor sharp leaves in her wake which hacked and diced the savages below. Landing with the grace of a jungle cat, no sound was made by the Forest Guardian or the Obani as they fell to pieces.

Struck by the stench of burning flesh, Saria turned to see Link's blade afire as if doused with oil. Each walking dead he struck ignited with the fury of a Goron's wrath. Pulling the handles of her thorn-vine whips, she thrust the green cables back, searing through the still bound captives like butter and ran to aid Link with twin tails trailing behind her. The horde showed no fear as their numbers dwindled and, if anything only encouraged their lightning bounds to dodge attacks.

The survivors seemed to become more agile and nimble with each one of their brothers that fell. Soon the Obani corpses forewent bipedal movement and began leaping and crawling on all fours as their bounds became little more than blurs streaking from one spot to the next. Like dogs they growled but as lions they roared when pouncing to attack. Dashing across shreds, limbs, and charred lumps, Saria reached Link in time to lash at a flying savage about to land on the Hylian as he struck and ignited another.

The Hero of Time did not hesitate crossing the portal as the remaining five fell back to avoid the inferno of his blade. Saria tried following him but the mystical opening disappeared the moment he stepped through. Feeling eyes on her once more, the Forest Maiden turned around to see the Necromancer now standing in the basin. His feet lay firmly planted on the blue liquid as if it were solid ground. Saria clenched her teeth as she realized that the attack had been a distraction.

In the realm of black and grey, Link finally slew the last of the Obani that attacked him. As he withdrew his blade from the final zombie he noticed in the distance the glow of red eyes appearing all around him. Looking behind, Link saw that the portal had been closed. Gritting his teeth, the Emerald Knight encompassed himself in a flurry of rage for allowing himself to fall into such a predicament. From his rage Link felt the back of his left hand illuminate with power as the glittering rubies grew in size and number. He couldn't help but smile.

The Forest Sage grew tense as undead hands began bursting forth from the earth. They were of a pale and unhealthy color of green. Soon the rest followed and before her eyes stood a dozen Obani corpses. Each wore decrepit armor of a forgotten era and weapons of fine craft steel; swords, shields, spears, axes, and bows. The Necromancer himself carried the trident staff of Phantom Ganon.

Making the first move, the two undead warriors with bows fired and in the blink of an eye Saria was spinning through the air with unnatural grace. Ready on a hair triggers notice, the remaining warriors charged with bloodcurdling screams. The Forest Maiden soon found herself in a storm of steel and rotting flesh. As Saria dodged and weaved for her life, the Necromancer stepped off of the basin and began focusing on his own priorities. He was close, so very close to bringing his lost people back to life and there would be nothing to stop him. Reaching into his bright silk robes, the Necromancer pulled out the stolen Kokiri's Emerald, his dark brown eyes pausing to stare at the marvelous wonder which would bring the Obani back from extinction.

The liquid in the basin began to swirl in a vortex once more and after it had reached its maximum cyclone fathom, the banished sorcerer let go of the green stone over the bowl. Instead of plummeting in the depths, the jewel hovered over the tornado of blue and began to change color. The emerald shifted to thousands of different shades and hues in seconds as the magic within was activated. Saria barely had time to notice the grove changing around her. Sidestepping a spear thrust, she grabbed the shaft and pulled it close to bring the owner within reach of a vicious backhand.

In the corner of her eye she could see the transformation. The sky had grown black and the sun was now red. The Necromancer continued to stand in front of the basin, moving his arms and hands weirdly but with obvious foul intent. He almost seemed like a conductor as he channeled his dark magic in a long forgotten ritual forbidden by his people. Saria could not see it but felt it inside of her, the spirits of the long dead Obani were gathering inside the basin. The cries and moans of their disturbed peace filled the air.

Saria could only express her rage and horror for which the Kokiri's Emerald had been stolen by snapping the neck of an Obani who had the misfortune of being caught from behind. With renewed strength that can only be born of hate the Forest Sage began tearing through the Obani warriors. Her thorn-vine whips shattering weapons and armor like rocks against twigs. Limbs and torsos filled the air as the rotting corpses failed to match her divine fury. Saria's expression alone would have sent any sensible man in flight but these mindless slaves could do nothing against the ravaging Forest Storm except fall to pieces in her wake. With a single lash of her whip she cut the last two opponents in half at the waist. Like piles of dead weight they fell.

The Necromancer continued his dark conduction without pause. The loss of his minions did not remain unnoticed but it did not discourage his actions. Saria turned to face him in combat and was struck by an explosion of energy from behind. Throbbing from shell shocked pain the Forest Sage struggled to pick herself up. As her hazy vision cleared, the outline of an advancing figure became someone familiar. With inhuman glittering red eyes, Phantom Ganon treaded steadily to her fallen form with trident staff in hand. On each wrist he bore large iron shackles inscribed in ancient Obani symbols. Each symbol emanated light the same color as his eyes. Undeterred at having to face a friend, Saria knew that evil would always fight as dastardly as possible.

Artfully spinning the staff each hand, Ganon ended his display of battle finesse by sinking to a single knee with the trident extended toward Saria. His demonstration however was not for show as a burst of black electricity fired from the bladed prongs. Dodging like a panther, the Kokiri rolled and leapt away from the magical storm just in time. Landing gracefully, she retaliated by wrapping a whip around Ganon's weapon and pulling it forth from his grasp. Whatever semblance of personality he had before had been washed away by the dominating shackles. Recklessly and with terrifying speed, Phantom Ganon charged at Saria unarmed. Roaring in primal fury his hands ignited in arctic blue flames as he vaulted menacingly in the air.

The Green Haired Lady barely disappeared as torrent of fluttering leaves from the crashing fist in time. The earth shook and shattered from the impact while the sorcerer clone searched for his prey. Feeling an overwhelming sense of danger, Phantom Ganon spun around quickly and faced the basin. His demonic red eyes grew large in shock as they revealed Saria standing behind the Necromancer, strangling him with one of her thorny whips like a garrote.

Driven by an unearthly compulsion, Ganon fired a blazing flare of bright blue flame from his hand as he charged forward. Keen on her senses, the Forest Maiden shifted her weight and fell to the ground backward with the Necromancer in tow. With nothing in the way, the Kokiri's Emerald hovering over the swirling vortex was struck.

The combination of conflicting magical energies proved disastrous for the ceremony. Upon contact with the flame, The Kokiri's Emerald released a small explosion of energy and was knocked away from its place above the basin. The stone, sky, and sun reverted back to their original colors. The pointed archways began acting as portals, randomly shifting and alternating between dimensions at will. Realms of untold wonder and horror came and went in the blink of an eye.

The small explosion caused the pillar holding the basin to crack jaggedly in half and the bowl of unknown liquid seemed to tip over in slow motion. Upon striking the earth, the blue substance did not spill but instead began to swirl with the force of a hurricane, drawing everything inside of it. Leaves, twigs, Obani remains, and rocks all began lifting off the forest floor and into the basin. Saria, Phantom Ganon, and the Necromancer could feel the powerful wind on the opposite side of the bowl that threatened to draw them in if not careful.

From the lottery of changing portals emerged Link. He was not alone as other creatures from other realms began entering through the same archway. None were by choice as the magical vortex was strong enough to pull them from the other side of the portal as it switched between realms. Those unfortunate enough to be next to the archway on their end of the gate were drawn in.

Saria gasped as she saw Link flail through the air uncontrollably alongside a dozen other monsters, beasts, and creatures towards the basin. The Hero of Time was not so inexperienced when it came to unforeseeable doom. Whilst flipping head over heels he managed to draw his sword and plant it firmly in the ground, anchoring himself with steel and fingertip strength. Saria knew he could not hold for very long. She turned behind her and saw Ganon on top of the Necromancer with his hands around the Obani's throat. The mystical shackles lay beside them broken from the explosion of magical energy after the Kokiri's Emerald was struck.

Saria had not heard the commotion the two were causing due to the hurling wind. She got as close to the back of the basin as she dared and searched for a way to reach Link before he let go. Obani zombies and other creatures of unknown origins continued to be pulled through the portals and into the basin vortex. Many nearly hit Link and others tried grabbing him in a desperate attempt to save themselves. The Hylian's grasp finally gave and one by one his fingers slipped from the hilt. Reacting without thought Saria thrust her hands quickly toward the ground.

If the Hero of Time screamed it was lost in the deafening current. The overwhelming pain in his hands was all that kept him alive. As he felt himself loosen and let go Link came to peace as he often did in the moments when the end was certain. To his surprise he did not have an opportunity for his life to flash before his eyes. The serenity of helpless freefall was disrupted by an agonizing jerk to his ankle. Link found his foot tightly wrapped by a thick vine planted in the ground. It was all Saria could do to keep the fragile plant from snapping against the hurricane.

Phantom Ganon, satisfied with the unnatural stillness of the Necromancer, lifted him off the ground and carried him to the basin before unceremoniously throwing him into the unforgiving vortex. Finally noticing the precarious situation of Link and Saria he began searching furiously around him. He at last spotted the Kokiri's Emerald which had luckily avoided falling into the twister. Grasping it within his hands he could feel the magical energy simply pulsating from it like a heartbeat.

Saria screamed, _"Ganon!"_

His brief moment of surrealism was broken as Link's vine had snapped. The Hero of Time was nearly gone in the blink of an eye. Using the emerald to amplify his own magical energy, Ganon began muttering incantations in the dead language of the Gerudo ancestors. Link closed his eyes before entering the void and then there was silence. He could no longer feel himself floating in the air but instead resting on a soft grassy surface. Drops of water hitting his face finally caused him to open his eyes. Looking over him was a beaming Saria with tears flowing freely down her face. Before he could even try and sit up her arms were wrapped around him. Link couldn't help but smile and the only thing he could do was embrace her back.

After a few moments Saria helped Link to his feet and he shook Phantom Ganon's hand in gratitude. Link couldn't see behind the horned skull mask but the Forest Knight could tell he was smiling underneath. Their moment of peace was broken by Navi's scream,

"_Look!"_

Everyone's attention focused on the armored Obani skeleton which had appeared behind them. It spoke in a deep otherworldly voice,

"_I now know why I was imprisoned for so long. It was so that I may awaken and return my people from extinction. It is my destiny to be their savior, their hero, and their king. The Obani shall rise again and reclaim this forest! Death can not stop me Hero of Time. Even if I must wait a thousand generations, I shall have my revenge." _

With his grim message delivered, the Obani warrior turned to walk away. With every step his body slowly turned to ash and faded away by a gentle breeze. Phantom Ganon turned and handed Link the Kokiri's Emerald. Looking into the sacred gem, he knew at least for now the forest was safe.


End file.
